


Turnaround Pete

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>karma_aster</b> was complaining about the anti-Pete sentiment and wondering why no one ever wrote Jack as the asshole and Pete as the knight in shining armor. I didn't quite write that exact scenario, but...I did write fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnaround Pete

"I'm gonna get you," Pete growled as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Pete!" Sam said, her brilliant blue eyes wide as she curled up against the pillows, pulling the sheet up to her neck.

Pete paused and smiled, a feral look in his eyes. "God, you are so _bad_ at this, Sam."

Her eyes just got bigger. "Don't hurt me!" It was too late. He pounced.

Just as he did, the door swung open violently, banging against the wall and causing a couple of frames to drop to the floor. Pete went flying, hitting the wall and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Take that, you son of a bitch," said the newcomer.

Sam's eyes were open in shock now, and, if anything, she pulled the sheet farther up--especially as the intruder's eyes were raking over the skin she *was* showing possessively.

"It's okay, Sam, I'm--" he said

"What in the hell are you doing, sir?" she asked coldly.

Jack blinked. "Rescuing you from Pete?"

"From my _fiance_?" Are you nuts?!"

In the corner, Pete groaned. Both Sam and Jack looked at him, Sam with clear concern etched over her face, Jack with suspicion. Sam started bundling the sheets around her body.

"But," Jack said feebly, "He said he was going to hurt you!"

Sam sighed. "We were _joking_. And why were you listening in the first place? You know the restraining order says you're not supposed to be anywhere near my house." She tucked in the edges of the sheet, muttering under her breath as Jack watched, dumbfounded.

Finally, she was decent enough to climb out of bed and lean over Pete. "Pete, honey-"

Jack grabbed her arm. "No! I won't let you do this to yourself--"

Sam tried to jerk her arm out of Jack's grip. "You won't what! Let me be happy? Let me have a life outside my career? Sir, with all _due_ respect, it seems to me that you ought to get a life of your own. Now, please, let me go!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip.

Sam glared, twisted her arm and freed herself, and then hauled back and punched Jack across his jaw. He went down, knocking his head against the bed post.

Sam turned back to Pete. "Pete, are you okay?"

Pete let out a small groan. "I think so. Nice punch."

Sam grinned. "My hand is going to _kill_ me tomorrow." She helped Pete off the floor and handed him a blanket so he could wrap it around himself. Together, they stood over Jack.

"I think he's unconscious," Pete said, clear admiration in his voice.

"Yeah, well, he hit the bed pretty hard," Sam said ruefully.

Pete said, "You gonna have to explain this to anyone? Striking a superior officer and all that?"

Sam sighed. "Nah. I think we should just kill him and dump the body where no one will ever find it."

They grinned at each other for a long moment, then Pete said, "I'll get the shovel."


End file.
